cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian Coalition of Countries
}}}}}} |team = Blue |color1 = wheat |color2 = crimson |color3 = white |founder = Curtis Martin : S Baptist Federation |foundedon = 27 April 2006 |leader = High Council *Chancellor: *Vice Chancellor: *Minister of Defense: *Minister of Internal Affairs: *Minister of Foreign Affairs: *In-Game Leader: |teamsenate = |forumurl = http://s7.zetaboards.com/CCC_Forum/index/ |joinurl = http://s7.zetaboards.com/CCC_Forum/forum/47361/ |offsitememberlisturl = |websiteurl = http://ccc-doc.webs.com/index.htm |statsdate = 11 April 2012 |totalnations = 102 |activenations = 84 |percentactive = 82% |totalstrength = 2,863,326 |avgstrength = 28,072 |totalnukes = 564 |score = 11.89 }} The Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) is currently the largest and most influential Christian alliance in Cyber Nations. It is a well respected alliance of Christian nations dedicated to mutual defense, maintaining a good witness in the CN world, and promoting the national religion of Christianity. The CCC is made up of an approximately equal mix of Protestant, Catholic, Non-Denominational, and Eastern Orthodox Christian nations. While seeking to remain true to its spiritual roots, the CCC is also striving to reflect the diversity found among those nations who choose to adhere to the National Religion of Christianity. The Christian Coalition of Countries has historically held to a policy of neutrality in international affairs and politics. However, the CCC has always reserved the right to defend the Christian faith, and to defend fellow Christian nations from the threat of religious persecution and openly anti-Christian oppression. History of the CCC The Books of History *Book One: Founding and Early Government (2006) (Partially Written) *Book Two: Growing Pain (2007) (Not Yet Written) *Book Three: Great Growth, Great Wars (2008) (Partially Written) *Book Four CCC Politics Important Government Documents *The Official Charter of the CCC with Appendix *Election Guidelines and Practices *Rules and Guidelines for the Christian Coalition of Countries Forums *Treaties with other Alliances Government Officials The Christian Coalition of Countries has a wide-ranging government structure, starting with the five High Council members who are elected quarterly. Three of these (Ministers of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Defense) have Departments in which they appoint people to fill various roles. Foreign Relations The CCC has traditionally worked to remain neutral in most conflicts. It is well-respected across Planet Bob, and has friendly relations with a great number of nations and alliances across the globe. Prior to the Unjust War, the CCC acted as if it had an unwritten one-way Non Aggression Pact with the rest of the world. However, to foster international friendships, the CCC will seek to sign treaties with other alliances, and welcomes diplomats from all alliances to its forums. Military of the CCC The CCC, as reflected by Article I Section III and Article V of the Charter, is an alliance whose wars are almost exclusively defensive. As stated in Article V, aggressive wars require a majority vote in the High Council. Despite this, the CCC has been involved in many campaigns in its history. Most notably the War of the Coalition, Karma War and the Grudge War global conflicts. War History See also Category:Christian Coalition of Countries Category:Christianity